


Spirit Walk

by mrs_fish



Series: Mystical [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, See above - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Diefenbaker must journey to the spirit world to save Fraser.





	Spirit Walk

This story was written as a sequel to The Mystic's Call. You might want to read that one first before continuing. It's rated NC-17 for m/m relationship; graphic sex; (Human and ummm... animal -- oh dear, Mrs. Fish has finally lost it.) animal violence; (I apologize, but animals **were** harmed in the writing of this story. Fortunately, none of the injuries were critical.) language; and plenty of angst. I think that about covers everything. 

For those of you who haven't hit the delete key yet... 

**Title:** Spirit Walk  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio; Fraser/other  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** See above  
**Status:** Completed  
**Series/sequel:** Sequel to The Mystic's Call  
**Summary:** Diefenbaker must journey to the spirit world to save Fraser. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

The hard snow crunched beneath his boots as he made his way back to the cabin. Dief ran ahead, enjoying the cold weather walks as much as his master. Benton Fraser bent over, picked up a piece of fallen tree branch and threw it, watching the wolf's reaction. Diefenbaker quickly changed directions and pursued the stick as if it were a fleeing rabbit. The wolf pounced, clutched the branch firmly between his strong jaws, then ran back to drop it at the mountie's feet. Fraser laughed and reached down to scratch the wolf's ears. There'd been a time when he'd believed Dief had forgotten how to hunt; that he'd 'gotten soft' living in Chicago. He now realized that the wolf had had no reason to use those skills in the city. Now back in the Territories, the wolf had revived his hunting skills, occasionally bringing small game home, much to his other master's disgust. 

They reached the cabin door and Fraser opened it, stamping the snow from his boots onto the mat before entering. Dief froze in the hallway. He raised his head and sniffed the air, every sense alert. 

"What is it, Dief?" 

The wolf started growling, hackles raised, fangs bared. Fraser hung up his coat and started toward the kitchen, moving cautiously. Dief ran in front of him, trying to halt his progress. 

"Who's there? I'm coming in and I'm armed." Fraser released the safety on his rifle. He stood to the side and pushed the door open slowly, then peered around the corner. Seeing nothing suspicious, he started to enter, but Dief grabbed him by the sleeve and held him back. 

"Diefenbaker, there's nothing in there. Now let me go." 

Fraser pulled from the wolf's grasp and walked into the kitchen. He glimpsed the briefest of movements in his peripheral vision and started to turn when it struck. Fraser barely had time to react. His breath was knocked from him as he fell to the ground, the rifle sliding across the floor. He raised his arm to ward off the attacker. White fangs dripping saliva sunk deep into the mountie's flesh, while sharp claws raked his chest. Fraser screamed and tried to roll the black furred creature off, but it had him decisively pinned. 

Diefenbaker burst through the door and leapt onto the much larger wolf. The creature released its hold from Fraser and, grabbing the lesser wolf in its powerful jaws, threw Dief across the room into the refrigerator where he lay momentarily stunned. The black wolf looked back toward the fallen mountie before exiting the cabin, his task completed. 

Dief rose slowly, every breath painful. He went to Fraser's side, sniffed the fallen man, then looked toward the open door. The white wolf was torn between staying with his fallen pack mate and following the creature who had attacked him. His ears pricked as he heard the car pull up outside. Dief sensed Ray's presence as the human approached the cabin. Knowing Fraser would be cared for by his mate, the white wolf licked the fallen mountie's face then ran out the door to track his enemy. 

* * *

"Hey, Benny, you wanna give me a hand with these groceries?" Ray Vecchio kicked the front door shut as he struggled with the two paper bags in his arms. He backed into the kitchen, turned, and stood transfixed at the sight before him. All the color drained from his face; his heart rate doubled as adrenaline pumped through his body. The bags dropped to the floor, groceries scattering across the kitchen as he raced to his lover's side. Ray's hand went quickly to the mountie's neck, searching frantically for a pulse. He let out the breath he'd been holding when he found one. He grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around Fraser's arm to help staunch the bleeding, bundled the larger man up, and drove him to the local clinic. 

* * *

Ray stopped pacing long enough to glance up at the wall clock. An hour... he'd been there over an hour waiting and worrying while the doctor worked on Fraser. 

'What the hell happened?' he'd asked himself. 'The wounds looked like some kind of animal had attacked Benny. If it was some kind of animal, how'd it get in? And where the hell was Dief? Maybe he went after it. Oh, god, if anything happens to the wolf... No, he wouldn't think like that. Benny's gonna be fine and so is Dief. The wolf will come home just like he does every night and...' 

"Ray, Sarah's going to make you pay for a new floor if you wear that one out." 

The slim Italian smiled at the nurse behind the desk. "Sorry, Jenn... nervous habit. I don't like hospitals, even if they are just clinics. Would you mind checking on Fraser again, please?" 

"Only if you promise to sit still for ten minutes. You're driving me crazy with your pacing." The nurse started toward the examining rooms, then stopped as the doctor came out. 

"Sarah, how's Benny? Is he gonna be OK?" 

Dr. Sarah Donnelly linked her arm in Ray's, ushered him to one of the waiting room's chairs, pushed him into it, and sat down next to him. "Ray... Ben should be fine. I've stitched his arm -- that wound was the most serious \-- and thoroughly cleaned the other ones. We've started him on an IV and I've given him a strong dose of antibiotics to prevent infection. His heartbeat is strong and his pulse is normal." 

"What aren't you tellin me? C'mon, Sarah, what's wrong?" 

She took the Italian's hand in hers. "Ben's not responding, Ray. His blood loss was minimal and he doesn't appear to be in shock. I even checked for a head injury -- nothing. He just doesn't show any indications of regaining consciousness. I have no idea why. Do you know what attacked him?" 

"No, I wasn't home. Sarah, I need to see him. Maybe if I talk to him, you know, he'll recognize my voice and snap out of it. Please." 

"Of course you can see him. I've moved him to one of the recovery rooms. There's an extra bed in there. I figured you'd want to stay close." She gave Ray her best smile. 

Ray leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "You know me too well, doc. Thanks." 

* * *

The pain in his side was much worse, but he couldn't stop. He was too close to his quarry to end his pursuit now. Diefenbaker's pace slowed as he approached the rise. The other wolf's tracks were clear; his scent strong. Dief cleared the crest and saw his enemy perhaps 20 yards ahead. The white wolf growled as he remembered his fallen pack mate. He raised his head and howled his challenge to the black wolf, sat down and waited for a response. 

* * *

Amak knew the white wolf pursued him -- he'd sensed him following. But he'd hoped the other's injuries would slow him, allowing the black wolf to return to the safety of his pack. Perhaps it had been a mistake to go to the human's den. But had not Naka come to him in his dreams and commanded this? He could not refuse the order of his pack leader, even in death. 

Not much further until he was home. The white one was closer now. Amak had underestimated his strength, just as Naka had. The black wolf stopped as the white one's challenge echoed through the forest. Turning toward his adversary, Amak answered the challenge with one of his own. 

* * *

Ray sat next to the bed and grasped Fraser's hand firmly. "Benny... I'm here. I won't leave you, I promise. I love you, Benny, I love you so much. Please come back to me." 

Vecchio kissed his lover's hand, holding it close against his cheek. He moved to the mountie's face and trailed gentle kisses from his forehead to his chin. He pressed his lips firmly against the other man's, desperately hoping his actions would wake him. Ray pulled back dejectedly. "Guess I'm not the Prince Charming I thought I was, Benny. I do love you though. Don't you ever forget that." 

The ex-Chicago cop sighed heavily and sat back down. It was going to be a very long night. 

* * *

Dense clouds of gray fog swirled around him as he crossed the barren landscape. Something drew him to this place -- ancient and powerful. He could feel it pulling at him, calling to his very soul. He continued forward; rocky terrain turned to soft grass. The fog thinned and he was able to discern jagged peaks rising to meet the azure sky. He quickened his pace, mesmerized by the song filling his head. He passed through the last of the fog into an open meadow teeming with wild flowers. He identified mountain avens, moss campion, yellow puccoon, and ground juniper, but there were so many more. Bright sunshine warmed his naked body and he began to run, eager now to find the one who called to him. 

He'd only traveled a short distance when the cave entrance came into view. His heart raced in anticipation as he approached. He sensed a feeling of... belonging... and home. Yes... he belonged here. Belonged with the one inside. The one who called to him -- his mate. Smiling broadly, Benton Fraser entered the beckoning darkness. 

* * *

Amak waited for his opponent in an open field surrounded by pine trees. The white wolf approached slowly and cautiously, studying his enemy. Diefenbaker stopped atop a snowy knoll, hatred burning in his brown eyes. He remained motionless for some time, then raised his head and let loose a howl, long and deep, its tremors felt for miles around. He leapt down from the knoll, a streak of white falling onto the black wolf. 

Dief's jaws fell like a bear trap closing on the neck of Amak. The black wolf was caught by surprise; he reeled about, growling, but couldn't shake the white wolf. He finally rolled on the ground and Dief was forced to let go. 

Amak backed up. Diefenbaker dove toward him, ripping into flesh and fur; the black wolf swung his massive paw in defense. They trampled circles in the snow, each growling at the other. Dief attacked again, but this time Amak's claws struck across his shoulders and went deep. The snow surrounding the two combatants took on the color of smashed berries. 

This time Diefenbaker backed up to gather his strength. His body was racked with pain, but he was determined to avenge his injured pack mate. He moved into the woods, trailing blood behind him. Amak followed warily. 

Dief leapt from the shadows, but Amak smashed him into a tree. The sound of cracked bone mixed with a high pitched yelp. The white wolf rose slowly and moved deeper into the wood. Amak again followed, confident now in his victory. 

The landscape changed from wood to rock; large chunks of granite jutted from the ground, the remnants of a passing glacier. Dief pounced from the rocky slope and sunk his fangs into Amak's back. The two creatures rolled in the snow, fur and blood littering the ground. 

The white wolf released his enemy and quickly scrambled over the rock deposits. His image blurred and was replaced by a muscular young man with white hair hanging down over broad shoulders. Diefenbaker bent down and, ignoring the pain racking his body, picked up a large boulder and threw it at his foe. The rock struck Amak in the head, stunning him. 

Wasting no time, Dief picked up a heavy stick and began clubbing his enemy. Then, grasping the large rock once again, the white wolf battered Amak's head repeatedly, until nothing remained but bloody pulp. 

Dief dropped the rock and returned to his wolf form. He raised his head and howled a victory song. He turned, took several steps, then collapsed as pain and blackness overtook him. 

* * *

Fraser moved deeper into the cave; torches set in the walls illuminated the passageway before him. He could hear the song clearly now; it filled his heart with joy. He quickened his pace, following the corridor as it twisted and turned like some giant serpent. Finally he reached his destination. 

The passageway opened into a huge cavern, its ceiling barely discernible in the dim light. A fire burned in the center of the room; the singer sat cross-legged before it. Fraser advanced toward the fire, propelled by forces older than mankind. The singer stopped his song when the mountie reached him. 

Fraser dropped to his knees. "Naka... my mate... I have come." 

* * *

The scent of roasting meat roused him. He was lying on a blanket before a warm fire. He raised his head and looked around. This wasn't his home. How had he gotten here? He sniffed the air, but he sensed no danger. Dief rose shakily. The pain had left his body, but he still felt weak. What he needed was a good meal, then he had to find his pack mates; he needed to know Benton was all right. 

He followed the scent to the cabin's kitchen. An elderly Inuit male was slicing cooked caribou and placing the strips on a plate. Now he understood. 

Kapugeroq looked down at his furry guest. "Ah, you are awake my brother. Come, you must eat and regain your strength." He placed the plate of sliced meat on the floor next to a bowl of water, then sat at the table to eat his own meal. 

Dief ate quickly, wanting to return home. Even though he had defeated Amak, he sensed others of his kind in the area. He needed to be near Benton and Ray to protect them in case one of the wolf creatures attacked again. He went to the door, whined, and began scratching at the wood. 

"Ready to leave so soon, my brother? You need to rest. There are others like the wolf creature you defeated nearby. By now they will have found his body and they will search for the one who killed him. You are not strong enough to fight them all." 

"Woof... woof." Dief scratched more urgently at the door. How could he make the human understand without revealing himself? Perhaps he should reveal himself. Benton said this one had been a shaman. His powers must still be strong for him to have healed Dief's wounds. He looked into Kapugeroq's eyes. Yes... he would trust him. He could always make him forget later. 

Kapugeroq watched as the wolf's image blurred and was replaced by that of a man. He laughed. "Now I know how you were able to defeat the wolf creature. I sensed your magic, but was unsure of its source. I am honored that you have revealed yourself to me." 

Dief sat down at the table next to the Inuit. "Kapugeroq... I need your help." 

* * *

Naka took the mountie's hand and led him to a pile of soft furs. They lay side-by-side, skin touching tightly at chest and groin as they caressed each other's nakedness. Naka pressed his lips firmly to Fraser's, his tongue seeking entrance to his lover's mouth. 

Fraser's lips parted easily, willingly; he moaned as his lover explored his mouth hungrily. Naka rolled on top of Fraser; he deepened their kiss, sucking lightly on the mountie's tongue. The two lovers parted slightly and Naka leaned close to lick Fraser just below the ear, then continued down his neck and chest. He licked the mountie's right nipple until it formed a hard peak, then nipped it lightly with his teeth. He moved to the other nipple and sucked it greedily, causing the mountie to gasp. 

Fraser moaned again. His hands wandered over Naka's back, enjoying the feel of his lover's heated skin. He moved lower to knead taut muscles and tease at Naka's opening, causing his lover to moan and press his cock harder against Fraser's leg. 

Naka's tongue slid over the mountie's stomach, down through dampened curls. He parted Fraser's legs, moving his mouth to his lover's balls, taking each one in his mouth and sucking it gently before releasing it. He ran his tongue over the mountie's cock from base to tip, then began to lap just under the head, slow gentle licks. 

"Naka... fuck me... please..." 

Naka stopped his ministrations to Fraser's cock and sat up, smiling. "So very different from the first time we mated. I had to force you to submit to me then. Now you beg for my cock." 

"That's because I didn't know how much pleasure you could give me. Now I do, and I want your cock inside me. Please, take me as your mate, hard and deep." 

Naka's tongue returned to tease the mountie's cock, again licking just under the head. Fraser's hips bucked off the ground as he sought the moist heat of his lover's mouth. Naka continued his exquisite torture of the mountie for a few more moments before taking his cock deep in his mouth. 

* * *

Ray jumped up as the deep moan escaped Fraser. "Benny... Benny, can you hear me? Are you OK? Talk to me, will ya." 

The slim Italian peered closely at his unconscious lover. Fraser's eyes were moving rapidly beneath his lids; his breath was coming in short gasps; and his erection was quite noticeable. 

Fraser moaned again, arched his hips off the bed, and began thrusting into the air. It was too much for Ray. He ran out of the room in search of Sarah. 

* * *

Naka moved his mouth up and down Fraser's cock, bringing him to the edge of release before pulling away roughly. 

"Now, my mate, give me what is mine." 

Fraser rolled over, put his head on the furs and raised his ass. Naka parted the mountie's cheeks and thrust, burying his hard cock deep inside him. He paused a moment, pulled out slowly, then thrust hard again. After what seemed like an eternity to the mountie, Naka began a steady rhythm, clutching Fraser's hips to maintain his balance. 

"Harder, my mate... please... ohhhh, it feels so good. I'm... going to... oh, god... yes... I'm... I'm... Nakaaaaaaaa..." Fraser came, intense pleasure running through his entire body. 

Naka thrust faster, molding himself against Fraser's back to increase the friction. He reached around, grabbed the mountie's cock, and began stroking it up and down, the semen slick between his fingers. Naka began to chant softly in Fraser's ear. 

The mountie was hard again instantly, his need even greater than before. He cried out as his lover's cock rammed into him, taking him until he dripped with sweat; panting, grunting as the hot shaft filled him with ecstasy. 

Fraser came again, stronger than before, his body shuddering from the intensity of the orgasm. Naka followed him, hot cum filling the mountie's ass as they collapsed together onto the furs. 

* * *

Ray and Sarah both came running as they heard Fraser cry out. He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily. The scent of sex was strong in the small room. 

"What the hell?... Sarah, what's wrong with him!?" 

"I don't know, Ray, but I'm pretty sure he just had an orgasm." 

The ex-cop blushed and backed off while Sarah examined Fraser. She took his pulse, listened to his heart, and checked his pupils and reflexes. 

"Ray, come here and talk to him." 

Vecchio moved next to the bed and took the mountie's hand in his. "Benny, it's Ray. I'm here with you. I'm right here." Ray emphasized the point by squeezing Fraser's hand tightly. "Benny... it's time to wake up now. I need you, Benny. I need you. I can't live without you. Please, Benny... please... oh, god, I love you." The mountie's lack of response was now irritating the volatile Italian. "Dammit, Benny, you've got to fight this! C'mon... enough is enough. Wake up!" Ray shook him, then looked desperately to Sarah. 

"There's nothing I can do until I know what's wrong with him, Ray. I can only suggest you keep talking to him; keep trying to get through. I'm going to search my medical books to see if I can find any similar cases. Don't lose faith." 

"Don't worry, I won't." 

Sarah left the room, leaving Ray alone with his bedside vigil. 

* * *

"How can I help you, my brother?" 

"I fear one of my human pack mates is in danger. He was attacked by the one I killed. At first I thought it was revenge because I had defeated his pack leader, but he did not kill Benton." 

"Benton? Benton Fraser? You are **his** wolf?" 

"Yes to both your questions." 

"Then he is, indeed, in great danger. I was there when you defeated the great wolf in combat. His magic was very strong. I fear his spirit will not rest until he has possessed Benton's soul. Tell me, did Fraser and the great wolf mate?" 

"Yes, Benton was taken by force by the wolf." 

"Then his hold on him is very great. It may already be too late." 

"No! I will not lose my pack mate to that... garou." Dief spat the word out distastefully. 

"Then you must travel to the spirit world and do battle with the wolf creature once again. Only then with Benton be truly safe. I will do what I can to aid you. First, you must purify yourself. I will prepare the sweat lodge, then gather what we will need." 

Dief took the old man's hands in his. "Benton said you were wise. Thank you." 

"Thank me when he is safe." 

They rose from the table and exited the cabin to prepare. 

* * *

"Aaaaahhh..." Fraser jolted upright, breathing heavily. 

Naka sat up and wrapped his muscular arms around his lover. "What it is, my mate? A bad dream?" 

"I... I'm not sure. I thought someone was calling me -- a man. I felt his sadness and pain and... love -- his love was very strong -- reaching to me, trying to pull me away from you." The mountie shivered. 

Naka pulled them both down into the warmth of the furs. He ran his hands over Fraser's chest, teasing, pinching lightly at his nipples, then moved lower. He could feel the mountie relax under his touch, the soft shudders running through him. Naka pressed his groin tightly against Fraser's ass, his cock hard and ready. 

"No one will separate us, my love. Is there any man who can make your body burn with passion the way I do? Is there any man's cock who can make you feel like this?" Naka moved his hand to his lover's ass, spread him, and thrust, moaning as he felt the hot flesh surround him. He moved slowly, inching his way inside, until he was molded against Fraser's back. 

"Ooohhh... Naka, my love. There is no one but you. No one..." 

Naka began a slow, steady rhythm, wanting to prolong this pleasure for them both. There was no need to rush. He knew the mountie would soon be his forever. He couldn't resist  his magic -- no human could. Naka's hands continued their exploration of his lover's chest, stomach, hips, thighs... deliberately avoiding the man's cock. He smiled as he felt the mountie push back against him hard, trying to pull Naka's cock deeper within him. 

Naka stopped his movements. "Patience, my love. You must learn patience. We have all of eternity to pleasure one another. This is what **I** want. Do you understand?" Naka pulled his cock from his lover. 

"No!... I mean yes, Naka. Please... please... I'll do whatever you want, however you want it, just... push your cock back into me... please, my love. Take me... take me... Let me give you pleasure." 

Naka smiled again. Yes, the mountie was his. Soon there would be no connection to the other world and he would have him forever. He thrust his cock back into his lover's ass and held him tightly. Fraser didn't move. Naka kissed and licked the back of his neck, his throat. He could feel his lover trembling with excitement, yet he remained still. Naka's cock and balls were beginning to ache with need; he couldn't remain still much longer, but he wanted to see if his lover would obey him. Five minutes passed... Fraser was dripping with sweat; his body trembling with need as Naka had continued to kiss, lick, and rub his body. The mountie's moans were almost continuous now. 

"Naka... I... please... oh, please... don't torture me like this, my mate. I need to cum... my cock is aching... Please fuck me." 

Naka thrust and Fraser's body jerked. He pulled his cock almost completely out of his lover, then thrust in slowly again. Fraser's body was trembling; he clutched at the fur skins beneath him. Naka continued his slow movements, nearly driving Fraser insane with need. He reached around and grasped the mountie's cock firmly and began to stroke it. Fraser came almost immediately, shudders coursing through him for several minutes. When at last he calmed, Naka began thrusting again, this time harder and more savagely. He flipped Fraser over, spread-eagled his body, rammed into him with a fit of passion, taking him, pulling his body to his, using him to satisfy his need. Naka came with a guttural yell; his seed spilling deep within his lover. He rolled over, sated, and drew Fraser close to him. 

"Sleep now, my love. When we awake we will bathe and lie together in the warmth of the sun." Naka kissed Fraser gently and pulled the furs over them before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Dief returned from the sweat lodge invigorated and clearly focused on what he needed to do. Kapugeroq was in the main room of the cabin, surrounded by his sacred tools. The scent of sage and cedar was strong, and Dief inhaled deeply. 

The old man walked over to him carrying a small clay pot, smoke curling slowly from it. He moved clockwise around the wolf, fanning the smoke with an eagle's feather from his feet to his head. Once the smudging was complete, Kapugeroq returned the pot to the floor. 

He signaled for Dief to join him. The old Inuit bent down and retrieved a small pouch hanging from a leather thong, which he placed around Dief's neck. 

"Medicine pouch. It will aid you in your battle with the great wolf's spirit." 

Dief nodded his understanding. 

Kapugeroq then picked up a larger bowl filled with cornmeal and moved to the east side of the cabin. He reached in a took a pinch of cornmeal, raised it above his head, and gave thanks to the spirits of the east and to the Great Spirit for all that comes from the east. He then began sprinkling the cornmeal clockwise toward the south. When he reached the south side of the cabin, he paused and honored the spirits of the south. Kapugeroq continued forming the cornmeal circle, stopping to honor the spirits of the west and north as he did. When they returned to the east, they both entered the circle and sat down. 

Dief took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to the sky, honoring the Creator. He then breathed in and out four times, centering himself, before visualizing his path and focusing on Fraser. 

He felt himself slowly rising -- pulling away from the physical world, and beginning his journey to the realm of spirits. 

* * *

Fraser had quieted considerably since Sarah left. Ray sat silently, the other man's hand firmly gripped in his. He wondered what he would do if the fates decided to take his lover from him. Tightness gripped his chest and his eyes filled with tears at the thought. Ray quickly shook it off, remembering something Benny had told him about the effect of negative energies on a person. 

Ray smiled at that. His life had changed so much since Fraser had dropped into the middle of it. Ray had given up his career, family, friends... everything... and followed Fraser to begin a new life in the frozen North. It hadn't been easy at first, and there had been several times when Ray considered returning to Chicago. But at night, wrapped protectively in Fraser's arms, he knew this was where he belonged. Benny had told him once that they were soulmates, destined to be together. Ray hadn't understood what he meant at the time. Now he did. He couldn't imagine a life without this wonderful man in it, nor would he want to. 

Ray reached out and smoothed the hair from Fraser's forehead. So beautiful, both inside and out. Ray sighed. 

"Please, god... please don't take him from me." 

* * *

Diefenbaker padded silently through the open field, keenly aware of all that surrounded him. He sniffed the ground, instantly picking up Fraser's trail. His pace increased. Dief knew the longer Fraser's spirit remained in this place, the more rooted it became. He also knew Naka would use his magic, along with sex, to keep the mountie with him. 

It didn't take him long to reach the cave. He neared the entrance warily, stopping to sniff the air after every ten paces. Dief offered a silent prayer to the Great Spirit before plunging into the darkness. 

* * *

They were both sleeping and didn't sense his approach. The air was filled with the musky scent of maleness, sweat, and sex. Dief's fur bristled knowing that Naka had mated with Benton. He growled, deep and low. 

Fraser opened his eyes. For a brief moment, Dief saw recognition on his face, but it quickly turned to fear. The white wolf transformed into his human shape and motioned for Fraser to be quiet. 

The mountie was confused. Something inside of him recognized this creature; knew it wouldn't harm him. But another part said not to trust him; to warn Naka of his presence. The choice was taken from him when Naka sat up and stared at Dief. 

"You are too late. He is mine forever." 

"No! He does not belong with you; he does not belong in this place. His body still lives." 

"He will not leave me. Will you, my mate?" Naka kissed the back of Fraser's neck while caressing his chest. 

"Ummm... no, my love. I will never leave you. Never..." 

"Benton, listen to me. You don't belong here. Remember Ray? **He** is your true mate; **he** is the one who loves you; **he** is the one who left his home to be with  you. He would die if you left him to be with this... creature." 

"Ray?..." Fraser's expression changed to one of intense concentration. He was obviously trying to remember. "Vecchio! Yes, I remember. He's the one who was calling to me in my dream. He was so sad... yet filled with such love." 

"That's right. Remember his love; concentrate on that..." 

"No!" Naka growled, rising from the furs. "I will not lose him again because of you. This time **you** will be the one to die." 

"I defeated you once; I will defeat you this time. I will **never** allow you to claim Benton's soul." 

* * *

As before, they fought in their wolf forms. The two combatants began circling each other, their growls an eerie accompaniment to their death dance. 

Naka lunged, his teeth sinking into the exposed flesh of Dief's neck. The white wolf twisted at the last moment, smashing his muzzle into Naka's throat, while slashing with his front claws. Naka yelped and backed away minus a patch of chest fur. 

The larger wolf glared as he again moved against Dief. Naka's muscles rippled as he moved, each step accenting his graceful power. He smashed into the white wolf, slashing cruelly at his back, drawing blood. 

* * *

Fraser watched in horror as the two creatures battled. He was torn emotionally \-- one part of him wanted Naka to win so they could remain lovers; the other encouraged Dief, because the mountie sensed a close bond of friendship between them. 

* * *

Now it was Dief's turn to attack. He leapt toward Naka, rolled, and came up next to his opponent's right foreleg. Dief clamped his powerful jaws around Naka's flesh until the unmistakable crunch of bones was heard. 

Naka howled in pain. He swatted Dief with his left paw, knocking him aside effortlessly. He leapt toward the fallen white wolf... 

* * *

Dief recovered quickly, turned and lunged toward Naka... 

* * *

Fraser had seen enough bloodshed. **He** would decide the outcome of this battle. He quickly placed himself between the two lupine warriors... 

* * *

Their momentum carried them into the helpless human. Teeth, claws, and flesh mingled with an anguished cry. Diefenbaker and Naka both turned, horrified, and rushed toward the fallen man. 

* * *

Fraser's strangled gasp alerted Ray to his distress. His body convulsed once, then ceased all movement. 

"Noooooo!..." Ray screamed, panic and fear his first reaction. He quickly regained his composure and initiated CPR. Sarah and Jenny ran into the room, concerned by Ray's outcry. 

"Jenny, get the crash cart, stat." Dr. Donnelly tipped Fraser's head back, pinched his nose, and breathed into his mouth. Ray continued the chest compressions, his litany of 'one-two-three-four-five' barely audible. 

The nurse returned almost immediately. She grabbed a bag-valve-mask resuscitator and switched places with the doctor. Sarah motioned for the others to stop after three cycles so she could listen for a heartbeat. She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going to shock him." 

She connected the electrodes to Fraser's chest, coated the paddles, set the voltage, and waited until the machine charged. A high-pitched beep signaled its readiness. "Clear." 

Ray and Jenny backed away as Sarah defibrillated the mountie. She rechecked Fraser for a heartbeat while the others resumed CPR. "Still nothing. I'm going to zap him again... Clear." 

"Damn. Jenny, Epinephrine, 1.0 mg." Sarah grabbed the hypo and injected the medication into Fraser's IV line. "C'mon, Ben, fight! I'm not going to lose you." Ray held his breath as Sarah defibrillated his lover yet again. 

* * *

Diefenbaker and Naka reverted to human form upon reaching Fraser's side. Dief gently cradled Benton's head in his lap while Naka examined his injuries. 

"He is still alive, but his wounds are grievous." 

"You must save him, Naka. Use your magic. He cannot die." 

Naka nodded. He sat back on his heels, closed his eyes, and began a low chant. 

* * *

Naka's voice rose in pitch as he wove his magic around the mountie's still form. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He placed his right hand over Fraser's heart, sang the final chorus of his healing song, and waited. 

Fraser's eyes flew open. He inhaled sharply as his body began jerking spasmodically. Dief and Naka held him still. After a few moments his breathing became regular and they felt him relax beneath their hands. 

"Naka..." 

"Shhh... quiet, my love. You don't have to say anything. I know your thoughts; what is in your heart. The time is not right for us to be together. I was wrong to try and trick you into staying with me. That decision must be yours. I will wait for you. Now you must return to the physical world. I release you." 

Fraser rose shakily; Dief supported him. Benton stared at Naka as if trying to memorize his every feature. He turned wordlessly and headed into the mists. 

Diefenbaker grasped Naka's arm firmly. 'Thank you.' was all he said before hurrying after his pack mate. 

* * *

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief when Fraser's heart began beating and the monitor indicated a normal sinus rhythm. None of them, however, had expected the mountie to open his eyes and try to sit up. 

"Whoa... easy there, Ben." Sarah gently pushed him back against the bed. "You've given us one hell of a scare. How do you feel?" 

Fraser blinked several times. "What? Oh... I feel... tired... and sore, but all right. Where's Dief? He was right behind me..." 

"He's probably waitin for us at the cabin. He can take care of himself, Benny. You should know that by now." 

"I know, Ray. I just want to thank him for having the courage to follow me into the spirit world and for bringing me back to you." 

Ray and Sarah exchanged concerned looks. "Sure, Benny. Look, why don't you try and get some rest, and I'll see if I can find him. OK?" 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser closed his eyes and sighed softly. 

Sarah, Jenny, and Ray exited the room quietly. 

* * *

The sound of drumbeats called him back. Diefenbaker opened his eyes, gazed into Kapugeroq's face, and smiled. 

"Welcome back. I trust your journey went well." 

"Yes... Benton is safe. Naka will trouble him no longer." 

* * *

They rose and exited the cabin together. Dief embraced the old man. "I am forever grateful to you, Kapugeroq. If there is ever anything I can do to repay you..." 

"Guide him along our path. Teach him our ways. He already knows much and his power is strong. Surely you have sensed it." 

"Yes... that is what drew me to him. He would make a powerful shaman if that was what he wanted. But we both know the time is not yet right. He must travel his own path for now. We must be patient and trust the Great Spirit to guide him." 

Kapugeroq smiled. "Come, I will take you to him." 

Diefenbaker changed to his wolf form and followed Kapugeroq to his sled. 

* * *

Kapugeroq settled the dogs and entered the clinic where Sarah, Ray, and Jenny were talking quietly amongst themselves. Dief placed his front paws in Ray's lap and began licking his face enthusiastically. 

"Aw, geez, Dief... Yea, yea, I love you, too, you big softie." Ray hugged him close. 

"Sarah, How is Benton?" 

"Kapugeroq, how did you...? No, I know better than to ask. He's resting quietly and it appears he's out of danger. I'll keep him under observation for 24 hours just to be sure." 

"He will no longer be troubled. Diefenbaker has seen to that." The white wolf glanced at the Inuit, then ran into the other room to be with Fraser. The elder turned to Ray. "We have not been introduced. I am Kapugeroq." 

Ray stood and shook the Inuit's hand. "Ray Vecchio... I'm pleased to meet you. Benny speaks very highly of you." 

"Benton still follows many of the old ways. He is a good man... as are you." Kapugeroq reached in his pocket, pulled out a thin leather thong with a bear charm hanging from it, and placed it around Ray's neck. "The spirit of the bear will guide you when you are troubled. Seek his wisdom." With that he said his farewells and left the clinic. 

* * *

Fraser had no further complications and Sarah let him go home the next day. She made him promise to take it easy for awhile and to let her know if he experienced any unusual after-effects. 

Benton hadn't said much since arriving home. He just sat quietly with Dief at his side. Ray gave him his space. He knew Benny would talk to him when he was ready. 

"Ray... I'm taking Dief out for a walk. We'll be back in a little while." 

"OK, Benny. Be careful, huh?" 

Fraser nodded and walked out the door. 

* * *

They went to a small clearing and Fraser sat down on a smooth stump. "Dief... I need to talk to you about Naka." 

The white wolf transformed into his human self and knelt before the mountie. "I am here, Benton." 

"Dief, I don't know how to thank you. I don't know if I **can** ever thank you for what you did. If you hadn't come after me... I..." His voice cracked and he couldn't continue. 

Diefenbaker placed his arms around the mountie and drew him close. "Benton, you are my pack leader. I am honor bound to follow and protect you... always." 

"But that's not the only reason why you followed." 

"No..." Dief drew back slightly. "I love you, Benton Fraser." He leaned forward and kissed the mountie gently. 

Fraser held him tightly, deepening their kiss. He ran his hands over Dief's back and lower... 

Dief pulled away. "Benton, no... I can't... not like this... Not in human form. It would dishonor Ray. I would never do that." 

Fraser caressed his face. "I understand." He rose and removed his clothes. He took Dief's hands and pulled him up so they were facing one another. "Can you shift us both?" 

"No, but you can. Your power is great. Just close your eyes and imagine you are a wolf and it will happen." 

Fraser's stomach fluttered with... fear? anticipation? Or both? He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused all his energy on one thing -- becoming a wolf. He felt the surge through his body, like a bolt of electricity; liquid fire racing to every nerve ending, setting his body aflame. He fell to the ground, slightly dazed. 

A nose pressed into his haunches; warm breath slid across his leg, then dipped under it. A warm tongue ran wetly across his balls, while his leg was nuzzled aside. Fraser groaned as his testicles were engulfed in warmth. A nose rubbed the base of his cock as his scrotum was cradled in the strong jaws. 

His balls were rotated in their sack, making them swell; sending waves of lust up his spine. Fraser's head lolled, forelegs digging into the ground. 

The white wolf moved to lay on top of him. Sharp teeth slid his sheath back and Fraser yelped as the animal above him tortured his naked cock. His hips jerked up, fucking the wolf's muzzle. Drool ran warmly across his balls as Dief sucked hungrily on his cock. 

Something rubbed against his chin. Fraser bent his neck to see what it was and saw Dief's cock, red and shiny. Haunches still pumping at Dief's mouth, he rolled his tongue around the thick piece of maleness, and guided it into his mouth. Fraser lay there, enjoying the feel, the texture, the taste of his lover. Dief started sliding in and out of his mouth. His throat opened, pulling on the intruder as it slid in; sucking, swallowing, and breathing on the out-strokes. 

Fraser howled, his balls being drained into warm, wet suction as his orgasm hit him. He heard the animal above him yelp, and his mouth was flooded with sweet, sticky cum. He swallowed frantically, not wanting to waste a drop. At last his lover stopped trying to pull his testicles out though his penis, and the cock in his mouth shrank back into its sheath. Dief lifted himself off and laid down next to Fraser, nuzzling him gently. 

* * *

"Benton... Benton, wake up." 

Fraser opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile. Dief was so beautiful in his human form. He reached up and touched his cheek, realizing he was again dressed. 

"Did **you** dress me?" 

"I couldn't very well let you freeze. Especially not after what we shared. Thank you." Dief kissed him. "We should get back. Ray will be worried." Dief pulled the mountie up and brushed the snow off him. 

Fraser pulled the wolf into his arms. "Dief... I love you." 

"I know... I have to make you forget now." 

"No! Please... I don't want to forget this. I don't want to forget what you did for me. Dief... please don't... You know your secret is safe with me." 

"Knowing who and what I am is not the problem. It's how we will interact if you remember. You will no longer think of me as just a wolf. It will disrupt the harmony of the pack. No, I'm sorry, Benton, but I **must** make you forget. It is the only way." 

"I understand." Fraser closed his eyes and listened as Dief began to chant. 

* * *

Fraser slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Ray. He pulled on his robe and made his way downstairs to the living  
room. He stood in the doorway watching. Dief was curled up in front of the fireplace, nose buried between paws, fast  
asleep. 

"You were right," he whispered. "I never realized how strong my power was until you awakened it. That's something else I need to thank you for. But not anytime soon. I'll let you keep believing I don't remember for now... but I **do** want to make love to you again, Dief." 

The white wolf raised his head, eyes glowing yellow in the fire's light. He stared at Fraser for a moment, then placed his head back between his paws. 

Fraser chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight, Diefenbaker. May all your dreams be pleasant." The mountie went back upstairs, crawled into bed, and fell asleep smiling. For he knew that night he would run with the pack and be free... if only in his dreams. 

The end. 

* * *

OK, OK, it's over. I promise I'll never pair them up again... unless you really, really want me to. 

Mrs. Fish sits back and calmly waits for "the nice young men in their clean white coats" to come and take her away!!!! 

Oh, dear! 


End file.
